Advances in semiconductor processing and logic design have permitted an increase in the amount of logic on integrated circuit devices. As a result, computer system configurations have evolved from a single or multiple integrated circuits in a system to multiple cores and multiple logical processors present on individual integrated circuits. A processor or integrated circuit typically comprises a single processor die that has any number of processing resources, such as cores, threads, or logical processors.
In a processor with multiple threads, the behavior of one thread potentially affects the behavior of another thread executing thereon because of sharing of resources, such as, for example, caches, memory, and power.